


God Is A Woman

by BURUKOARA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Goddesses, Nakamoto Yuta Has Long Hair, Prayer, Rituals, Temple, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BURUKOARA/pseuds/BURUKOARA
Summary: Yuta's land has been in war, people have been dying and fatal destruction was near. He needed help and the only person who is able to help him, help them, save his land and people is a goddess, /his/ goddess.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	God Is A Woman

She was standing there, tall and mighty, the statue didn't do her beauty any justice nor represented her true form, purity and glory.

Warrior Yuta gulped while looking up, the statue was her standing, body half covered by white silky cloth, holding a torch with fire while looking up at the sky.

The temple was big, without roof, the sky and its stars shining down on her statue.

Yuta took his helmet off, slowly glancing back at his comrades.

One of them, who goes by the name of Jaehyun gave him a short nod, hands nervously clutching onto his own helmet, sword hanging off his belt.

 **"Do it."** One of the men muttered, too scared to raise his voice in the peaceful temple.

Yuta didn't hesitate and lowered his helmet down on the ground, along with his travel bag, sword and other weapons, and even took his boots off.

The man's heart was ramming in his chest, his hands slightly shaking as he stood, in only a thin shirt and trousers.

With a deep breath he stepped forward, leaving his friends standing at the last step of the going up stairs.

He walked up the stairs, going closer and closer towards the absolutely huge statue of the goddess, goddess of the warriors, oceans and its monsters.

As soon as he was close enough, chin titled high as he stared at the statue's beautiful face, Yuta dropped to his knees.

The man glanced one more time behind him, his friends gave him smiles and short nods as they kneeled on the floor.

Yuta looked back at the statue and brought his hands together, in front of his chest, then closed his eyes.

The man started reciting a well known prayers, known by heart, which he knows better than his own name.

When he was done he opened his eyes, panting softly as he kept staring at the statue for something to happen.

No one uttered a word, crickets could be heard from outside and the breeze of the wind in the spacious place.

Yuta didn't move his hands, keeping them in a prayer manner, unmoving.

Suddenly the crickets ceased.

Yuta's heart did too as absolute silence covered the place, even the wind stopped blowing and the world's noises died.

The man's long hair was stuck to his forehead, and falling down the sides of his face, framing his beautiful sharp features as the rest was tied in a small ponytail at his nape.

His knees should probably be hurting, sitting on the hard cold marble like that, unmoving, but his body doesn't even register the pain as water started seeping down the stairs, coming directly from under the statue's feet.

Yuta's mouth opened at the sight, crystal clear water, purer than pure, running gently down the steps of the stairs, soaking his feet and trousers.

His comrades flinched at the water, coming from nothing to soak their knees and legs as they were kneeling down on the white marble.

But they couldn't bring themselves to move or even dare to touch the water with their fingertips.

Yuta on the other hand got a huge smile on his handsome face, hands immediately pressing themselves on the perfectly white marble and the water, feeling it caress the space between his fingers ever so gently, like greeting him in a way.

He looked up at the statue as blinding light started appearing behind it, the fire blowing itself out from the torch.

It became brighter and brighter making the men behind him squint their eyes close and lowering their heads down, the light too strong for the human eye.

Yuta watched the powerful white light engulfed the whole statue, blindness be damned.

Then the light dissolved the whole statue away, becoming smaller and smaller, lowering itself to the ground, to the shape and size of a human.

Yuta couldn't even blink, grace, purity, beauty and goodness standing in front of him.

The goddess looked even better in person, the statue insulting her real appearance, not even the prettiest of flowers, the brightest of jewels, the biggest stars could even compare of her.

She had long brown wavy hair, like the waves themselves, dancing and floating behind her, skin tan and decorated with freckles and beauty marks, lips pink and full, eyes a deep shade of sapphire, holding the whole galaxy, universe and the whole existence of creation in them.

Her body was covered with a white silky fabric, it looked like a robe, showcasing from her neck, collarbones downwards, the skin between her full breasts glowing under the moonlight.

The naked skin stopped there, with a glowing silver belt and a huge green stone in the middle, keeping the fabric closed above her belly button.

Then it fell between her legs, from the front and the back, full thighs and hairless legs exposed.

She had a small smile on her face, as she gently stared at Yuta, beauty radiating off the woman like the light of the sun, stronger even.

She slowly stepped forward, white silky robe falling behind her and into the water, leaving a sparkly glow after her, where flowers, plants and fish came to life from the small sparks.

Yuta watched in awe, brain unable to properly take everything in at once, especially up this close, after all those years of godly encounters and he still can't stop his awe towards her, never has and never will.

When the goddess stopped in front of him, she gave him a brigh soft smile, face titling to the side as she brought a hand up to carefully carress his cheek.

Yuta snapped out of his daze and nuzzled his face against her warm palm, lips parted apart as he panted, the energy coming from her making his body overwhelmed in such an amazing way.

She giggled bringing her other palm to his other cheek, thumbs rubbing over his high cheekbones and down his jaw, neck and up again.

 **"How are you?"** Her melodious voice asked the man.

Yuta gulped once again, **"I-I missed you."** He answered instead making her smile.

 **"That's not what I asked but I've missed you too, Yuta."** She said with a light chuckle.

 **"S-say that again, please."** He said, eyes not leaving hers for a second.

 **"I've missed you, Yuta, my love."** She repeated, voice so sweet, silky and otherworldly.

An involuntary whimper escaped his lips as he grabbed her hands in his, kissing them, the front side and back.

The goddess let him be, she missed him too and he must feel the need to get closer to her now.

 **"I see you came with guests."** She said with a hum, eyes trailing behind him to catch three men looking at her with wide eyes and mouths open wide.

They stuttered when she looked back at them, calm as ever as they bowed before her, dropping their foreheads to the floor in a second.

 **"They're my comrades, we came here to ask for help from you, our land got attacked three months ago and we're starting to lose hope, a lot of our people have died too..."** Yuta explained to the goddess.

She returned her attention to the man and smiled, **"You came for help, but where are my offerings?"**

Yuta's eyes widened, **"It's in my bag, I can go and get it-"**

 **"It's all right, you can give me something else instead."** She said holding onto his arm so he won't run off, like he even wants to.

 **"Anything."** He breathed out making her grin.

**"Give your goddess a kiss, then."**

And the way she referred herself as his goddess made something twist in his stomach, making his body heat up.

Yuta didn't hesitate to grab one of her soft cheeks in his bigger, rough palms and leaned in, kissing the goddess.

It would always feel like heaven, and he's not even exaggerating, he's kissed many people before and no one, on earth can bring so much pleasure with just one kiss.

Her lips are always soft too, so warm and inviting, he never wants to leave them, he won't even mind dying with his lips locked with hers, he won't even mind dying right now right there at this point.

When he pulled away, watching as she slowly opened her eyes, looking deeply onto his eyes, like she could see his life, soul, everything about his mere existence, and she can.

A soft smile made its way to her face, **"Introduce your friends to me."**

Yuta gave the woman his arm as he stood next to her, she gladly took his arm and walked, step by step they walked down the stairs towards the other men.

The temple now was a beautiful garden of flowers of all shapes and colours, plants crawling up the high walls and hugging the white pillars, Fireflies were also dancing around, to a music they only, can hear.

The water made chunks of lights dance on the walls, eliminating the place better than any fire could.

Even the sky and the stars shone brighter, in a way like it was welcoming her, showing her their happiness for appearing down on earth.

Fishes swam around the waters, small and of all colours, scales sparkling like jewels and rocks.

When the two reached down the stairs, now standing in front of the other soldiers, Yuta's comrades.

 **"Stand up."** She commanded the humans, which they complied without a word, their heads still bowed, staring at the water that reached just above their ankles.

 **"Look at me."** She said, still holding onto Yuta's muscular arm.

The men slowly looked up at her, blinking when they finally got a full view of her body and face.

She wasn't surprised when they gasped, lips parted in shock.

The goddess took her sweet time scanning their faces silently, not like she needed to rush or anything, Yuta believed she controls time, even if she told him she couldn't so many times before.

 **"Present me your swords."** She said and then men scrambled for their swords, holding them in both palms, in front of the goddess.

She slowly walked to the first man on the right, a short yet strong man with big black eyes, nervously biting his lower lip.

**"What's your name?"**

The man looked up, to make sure she was actually talking to him, a whole goddess to a human-

 **"T-Taeyong, Lee Taeyong.."** He answered.

She smiled at him, **"Nice to meet you Taeyong."**

The goddess didn't even bother telling her his name, he already knows anyway.

She brought her hand above the sword and the metal shone under her hand, still held in Taeyong's hands as it shone brightly, in pure white.

When the light dissolved another sword appeared, the same original shape, just the materials which it was made with changed.

The sword went from shiny metal with a black leather handle, to a sword with a red pure see through sharp blade, roses imprinted on it along with Lee Taeyong's name.

The handle was pitch black and shiny, soft and heavy, with red blood rocks decorating it.

Taeyong stared at his sword in awe, his eyes unable to believe what is he holding.

She did the same thing to every single man in there, about 6 men in total.

When she transformed a tall man' sword, with tan skin and brown hair and eyes, he guiltily bit his lip and said, **"I'm sorry.."**

**"Sorry?"**

**"For not believing in you, for calling Yuta a liar, and calling you a myth, a legend."** He said, eyes truly sorry and guilty.

She smiled, white straight teeth on display, **"You're forgiven."**

The man's eyes widened, **"A-aren't you going to punish me? I have sinned, lied and called you bad things."**

The goddess only hummed, fingertips running over the new transformed beautiful sword.

 **"I might be mighty and powerful but I know you're going to change, why would I punish you when I can see your past, present and future?"** She said.

He didn't notice when a single tear ran down his cheek, too absorbed in the way she talked, her voice sounding from every direction, even within him.

_You're forgiven._

But she she reached the last man, or perhaps boy, a frown appeared on her beautiful face, making Yuta alarmed.

A frown is bad, especially on a goddess' face.

 **"Is something wrong?"** He asked, now standing next to her.

 **"He's just a child."** She said, voice sad and pained as she stood before the boy.

Yuta didn't know what to say, it's true, there were way too many young boys on the front lines, it was truly saddening.

 **"Zhong Chenle, you're only 17.."** She said making the boy's eyes widen, well one eye actually, the other was hidden behind a black eye patch.

He didn't ask how did she knew his name, she was a goddess after all.

 **"I-I had to go, I don't have a father and I can't stay without d-doing anything, my mom needs to stay alive, we'll die If I don't fight."** He said, making the goddess even more sad.

She then reached for his eye patch, slowly taking it off, the boy letting her.

 **"How?"** She asked, looking at the horrible scar on his now closed eye, forever blind.

 **"Battle.."** He answered.

 **"Humans and their stupid wars.."** She sighed before cupping his cheeks and titling his head up.

Suddenly a cool feeling washed over his face, then his body making him gasp, but didn't try to push her hands away.

Suddenly he feels energy seeping inside his body, his nerves and cells becoming more alive.

He feels like as if he was born again, body renewed on the spot, bruises and scars healed, sins washed off and all his worries vanishing, strength replacing weakness in the matter of a blink.

She slowly retreats her hands back and runs a single finger on his dull sword before it changes like the sun and moon.

 **"Close your eyes and open them again."** She said with a smile, Chenle didn't ask any questions and did as she asked.

And when he opened his eyes again, it felt like he could see everything, cleared and better, with a gasp he turned his head towards the other men, their eyes widened at the sight of his face.

 **"Y-your eye!"** A man, called Doyoung said.

Chenle reached for his previously closed eye and touched his eyelid, the feeling of a scar completely gone.

He turned his head towards the goddess with a huge smile.

 **"You're welcome."** She grinned back ruffling his soft baby like hair.

The only one who didn't get his blessings and weapon transformation is Yuta.

He had his sword in hand, waiting for her to do her thing again until she smiled and pushed his sword away.

**"You don't need it anymore."**

Yuta frowned in confusion until the goddess squatted down, and and placed her hand inside the water, a rumble shaking the whole temple and making the men losing their balance and falling on the floor, toppling over each other.

Yuta grabbed onto a pillar next to him, watching with wide eyes as the water turned pitch black and started going up the goddess's arm.

With a smile, calm as ever, she retrieved a black pitch sword, blade thin and handle big and perfectly fit for the goddess' hand.

He also noticed how it was absolutely huge and black hue swimming around the weapon, he didn't know why but he had a feeling that the sword could kill an army with just one swing.

 **"It's yours from now on."** She said handing the sword to Yuta, as he slowly grabbed it, feeling how snug his hand was in the handle, and how the weight was comfortable and just perfect for him.

 **"I, goddess of the warriors, oceans, healers and creation, gives you, men of earth, the power of destruction and victory, for you shall, fight for your land, protect your people, the innocent and you'll praise the one who gave you the powers that no man can hold."** She said with a silky rich voice that echoed in the whole temple.

Yuta looked down at his sword then back up at the goddess with love, respect, adoration, you name it all.

The men once again didn't hesitate to bow before the goddess.

The goddess smiled and turned to look at Yuta then winked at the man, **"I think you should stay in here for the night, your body won't last so much longer with- with my energy."**

And she was right, the men were passed out on top of each other on the now, dry floor, the water gone like it was never there along with the plants and the fish.

Yuta placed the sword on the floor and took steady steps towards the goddess before engulfing her in a tight hug.

 **"Thank you, I love you."** he said breathing in her hair.

 **"I love you too."** She smiled pecking his lips.

 **"Can you please stay for a bit, until I fall asleep?"** Yuta asked the goddess with a pleading look making her nod.

 **"Obviously I'll stay."** She grinned kissing his cheeks.

With just a snap of a finger soft thick grass grew under the pile of now asleep men, making their bodies more comfortable and less likely to have bruises for sleeping hours on hard marble.

She even made the temple somehow warmer and quieter.

Yuta and the goddess laid on the comfortable grass, Yuta on his back as the goddess buried her face in his neck, he hugged her close by the waist.

He glanced up at the sky, filled with millions of stars.

 **"They're beautiful."** Yuta blurted out softly.

The goddess hummed, **"But you're even more beautiful."**

Yuta didn't find the energy to tell her she's the definition of beautiful, beyond that even but his eyelids were too heavy.

 **"Sleep, my love, you need it."** She said palm stroking his cheek as he slipped into welcomed dark, hands wrapped around his favourite being in the universe. 


End file.
